Nudisme cravaté
by Crowny
Summary: Une soirée officielle organisée par le Royaume et un costume-cravate. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, malgré la réticence de Grey à mettre la dite cravate. Mais avec le mage de glace rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, et ça, Lyon aurait dû s'en douter. Concours Team Image FFans & Label SPPS ?


**Bonjour ! Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui un nouvel OS écrit en juin dans le cadre d'un concours Team du forum FairiesFans. Il s'agissait d'un texte à écrire en fonction d'une image, ici en l'occurrence celle que j'ai mise sur la fic (soit Lyon qui met une cravate à Grey). Vous pouvez également aller lire les interprétations de Lucifer-L (2ème) et d'Awaix (3ème ex æquo avec moi), leurs fics sont vraiment super ! C:**

**D'autres ont participé avec des images différentes mais je ne sais pas si elles ont postés sur ffnet, n'hésitez pas à aller vérifier ! Il s'agit de smile-of-fairy, Moirice et Lou Celestial qui a gagné le concours.**

**Ayant déjà écrit sur ce thème (Grey et sa nudité) j'ai essayé de faire quelque de différent de **Cristaux de glace**. J'espère avoir quand même réussi. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Fairy Tail appartient à Mashima, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Non.<p>

— Bon sang Grey, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu ne peux pas aller à une soirée officielle en costume cravate sans la cravate ! »

Le mage de glace de Fairy Tail secoua négativement la tête. Un geste répétitif qui l'animait depuis bientôt plus de cinq minutes au plus grand désespoir de son petit-ami, Lyon.

« Par tous les Exceeds, mets ce foutu truc ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de la mettre, ce n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant !? »

Silence. Réalisation.

« Ah moins que tu ne saches pas mettre une cravate, Grey ? »

Un nouveau silence prit place dans la pièce avant d'être brisé par un Lyon que se retenait à peine de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ça, gloussa-t-il d'une façon presque exagérée.

— Je t'emmerde et de toute manière je l'enlèverais sans même m'en rendre compte. »

Le soir même avait lieu la soirée de la nouvelle année organisée par le Roi de Fiore où était invité un grand nombre de guildes officielles dont Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale. Le matin même, Lyon avait débarqué chez son compagnon –prenant de vitesse Juvia qui avait eu la même initiative- pour qu'ils se préparent ensemble.

« Laisses-moi t'aider alors, fit Lyon avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. »

L'ainé attrapa la cravate posée au bord du lit et la passa autour du cou de Grey. Celui-ci marmonna une vague injure, pas très convaincante, mais se laissa faire. Lyon lui montra alors comment mettre correctement la cravate, expliquant aussi l'importance des deux pans de celle-ci –il n'aurait vraiment pas l'air fin avec le plus petit était devant- puis la serra quand il eut fini.

« Voilà ! Ça te va parfaitement bien, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent Grey, fit l'argenté en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à cette remarque.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un mage de glace que je dois toujours ressembler à un pingouin, contrairement à toi Lyon. »

Le dit Lyon le regarda avec stupeur et mis une main sur sa bouche, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Je… je ressemble vraiment à un pingouin ? demande-t-il mal assuré sur le moment »

Son style vestimentaire comptait beaucoup pour lui, alors avoir l'air de ça… Non, c'était inconvenable. Grey soupira face à la crédulité de son petit-ami quand on en venait à sa tenue, s'en était parfois affligeant.

« Idiot. Tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec quelqu'un habillé comme ça ? »

Lyon soupira de soulagement. Le plus jeune, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se diriger avec la sortie. Il était l'heure pour eux de partir à cette fichue soirée.

**xxx**

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant Lyon était absolument… hallucinant. L'argenté n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire bien que cela ne soit pas si déplaisant à voir au final.

La soirée avait bien commencé, les salutations habituelles, le repas, quelques casses mais rien de bien méchant. S'en était même trop beau. Et quand Grey avait commencé à se plaindre qu'il faisait trop chaud ici, Lyon avait commencé à s'inquiéter car un Grey qui a chaud, c'est un Grey qui se déshabille.

Et il le fit.

Le mage de Fairy Tail aurait très bien pu enlever sa chemise tout simplement, comme il le faisait toujours, mais cela aurait été trop facile, évidemment. Il avait donc fallu qu'il se déshabille complètement au beau milieu d'une réception du Roi, enlevant chemise, chaussures, pantalon et le boxer avec…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose : sa cravate. Cette putain de cravate dont Grey avait dit qu'il 'l'enlèverait sans même s'en rendre compte'. Crétin.

Lyon avisa Juvia étendu par terre sous le choc presque érotique de la vision en train probablement de se faire une dizaine de film amoureux. Il dut se mettre également entre son petit-ami et le reporteur du Weekly Sorcerer qui s'était approché un appareil photo à la main. Il lui jeta un regard noir, hors de question que tout Fiore voit ça, et se dirigea vers le brun avec la ferme intention de sortir d'ici et surtout de garder la magnifique vision d'un Grey nu pour lui tout seul. Il lui attrapa alors le nœud de sa cravate et le tira à sa suite tout en essayant d'oublier la vision de cela donnait.

Ils leur faillaient sortir, et vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos impressions ? C:<strong>


End file.
